


Marshmallow

by HansoldMySoul



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But somehow became literal crack, Enjoy!, I wrote this in less that an hour, I'm Sorry, M/M, So it's drabble short, This started off serious, markmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansoldMySoul/pseuds/HansoldMySoul
Summary: Mark is tired and Jaemin is there to make him feel better (it's a little unexpected but it works.)[Markmin, Mark/Jaemin, Cute/Crack]





	

It's dark and he's finally alone when Mark allows himself to breathe a sigh of relief and sag in a boneless heap on his bed in the dorm. He'd never say it but sometimes being a leader is hard and when the long hours of practice and never ending questions sometimes become too much he might even admit that he much preferred being a maknae to the stress that came with being in a position of responsibility and power.

Beyond the closed door, he can hear the others talking animatedly, Donghyuck shouting something in a louder-than-necessary voice and a quiet pause that gives time for Renjun to translate so that Chenle can understand the joke. He can't hear Jaemin or Jeno but it's unlikely that either of them have headed towards their own room just yet, seeing a glance at the digital clock on his nightstand reveals that it isn't even ten yet and neither of them had seemed excessively tired that day despite going to school in the morning before heading to practice.

Idly, Mark wonders in they're worried about the way he'd trudged straight to his room and shut the door before they could even think to ask any questions but the less-than-quiet atmosphere in the dorm doesn't suggest so and he doesn't mind because their lack of worry means that he has to time to think by himself and just relax in the undisturbed peace of the room. He loves the others but they an bea little overbearing and he's still getting used to the change because he ad a lot more time to himself when he was in a unit with the hyungs instead of himself being the oldest member.

"Hyung--" a voice whispers through a crack in the door that Mark had failed to notice despite the way it led a small pool of light streaming into the room. He has a half a mind to ignore the call and pretend to be asleep like Jaemin so obviously thinks he is but he can't bring himself to when the whisper comes again, this time softer and more resigned.

"Yeah Nana?" He murmerd back, hefting himself into a sitting position and running a hand through his hair although he knows it'll make no difference to the practice-tousled strands. 

Jaemin steps into the room, closing the door behind himself with a quiet click so as not the startle the others, "are you okay?" He whispers back, not raising his voice despite the fact that Mark had indeed been awake the whole time. "I mean-- you looked tired after practice but..." Jaemin doesn't have to finish his sentence, they both know what he was going to say and the qustion hangs in the air awkwardly while Mark considers how he should answer.

"I just needed some quiet," He finally states, followed by a quiet sigh that gives way to how mentally tired he is and the perpetual smile on Jaemin's face dims just a little before he makes his ay over to Mark's bed and plants himself firmly on the end of it, pulling his knees up to his chest and and watching the older boy through his eyelashes.

"You're a great leader, you know that?" The younger boy affirms, watching as Mark's eyebrows shoot up in surprise at the statement. He shouldn't be surprised really, Jaemin has always been good at reading people, smiling quietly in the background as he observed everything that was going on around him and noticing all the little things that other people tended to overlook. That doesn't stop him from being surprised by how quickly theyounger how managed to figure out exactly what was wrong.

"I'm learning-- I'll never be Taeyong hyung but I want to be able to be there when you guys have questions and I want to earn the respect that comes with being a leader." It isn't like he's insecure about his position, Mark knows that he does everything to the best of his capability but that doesn't stop him from sometimes needing to take a break and just slow the world down to a manageable pace so that he has time to breath among the schedules upon schedules that he has to attend.

Jaemin doesn't move from his position, content to watch the way Mark moves, idly playing with objects nearby to stop them from falling into awkward silence. "Do you miss being the one to ask the questions?" He finally asks, wondering if Mark regrets becoming the leader of NCT Dream and taking on all the extra responsibilty that came with the position.

"No." Mark's answer is immediate and full of confidence which surprises Jaemin more than he thinks it should. "I'd agree again if they asked me to take the position tomorrow because not only is it a blessing to get this much exposure as a rookie idol but I also wouldn't miss the opportunity to debut with you guys, the ones I call my friends for anything in the world." There's a smile on his face when he finishes talking and he idly wonders how Jaemin had managed to lift his mood just by being in the same room as him and talking about less-than-exciting topics that usually would have just made his tired brain hurt even more.

"That's-- suprising sweet," Jaemin chokes out around a laugh that manages to bubble to the surface. "You may be a great leader but you're also a giant softy Mark Hyung." It's a joke but there's a sincerity in Jaemin's eyes that conveys just how touched he is by the answer. "I should tell Donghyuck; He'd be so touched," The teasing tone tells Mark that he's just kidding but the older boy waves his arms around in a frantic 'no' just to get his point across, he doesn't mind that the members know his thoughts on the topic but he knows that Donghyuck in particular will tease him for weeks if he hears the sappy words he'd spoken to Nana and he'd rather not endure that.

"You come into my room, disturb my sleep and make me as soft as a marshmallow then threaten me with Donghyuck, aka Savage incarnate." Mark whines, but Jaemin isn't listening, having becoming distracted by the word marshmallow and beginning to sing the song by IU of the same name. It's behaviour typical of the younger boy and Mark throws the closest thing to him (which happens to be a Taeyong plushie), only for it to be caught in lithe hands. Jaemin stares at the imitation with wide eyes, unsure what he should make of the fact that their leader slept with a plush toy that looked remarkebly like Taeyong Hyung.

"I'm definitely telling Donghyuck about this--" He states, before jumping to his feet (still singing Marshmallow) and running towards the door with the plushie still in his hands. 

Mark burries his head in the covers with a groan and seriously wonders how he's going to live through the next week or so without dieing from embarrassment.

"So much for being on my side..." He mutters in the direction of the open door as he awaits judgement. So much for sleep, it's going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> For ReachForTheByul because I know she loves Markmin! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!!~~
> 
> Find me on Twitter @HansoldMS_Twt or IG @Kpopprofiles_x !!


End file.
